1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leash attachment for a truckbed and more particularly pertains to preventing a dog from jumping out of the truckbed with a leash attachment for a truckbed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety leashes is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety leashes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of anchoring to a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,876 to Krekelberg discloses a dog leash attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,084 to Willow discloses a multiple purpose safety leash. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,711 to O'Neill discloses the ornamental design for an animal restraint for a pick-up truck body. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,032 to Carrero discloses the ornamental design for a dog transport safety rig for pickup trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,063 to Garrigan discloses a leash for two or more animals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,801 to Glass discloses an animal tethering apparatus for use in vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a leash attachment for a truckbed for preventing a dog from jumping out of the truckbed.
In this respect, the leash attachment for a truckbed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a dog from jumping out of the truckbed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved leash attachment for a truckbed which can be used for preventing a dog from jumping out of the truckbed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.